


Ferris Wheels and Stuffed Frogs

by genderqueer_turtle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Janus has a soft spot, M/M, Mociet - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, carnival date, some drinking, this was so much fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: After a bet that Patton won, Janus takes Patton on their first date together.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Ferris Wheels and Stuffed Frogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reinerscumsock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinerscumsock/gifts).



> some drinking at the beginning. Drunk Patton and Janus.

“If I win, you have to take me on a date tomorrow night!” Patton giggled, placing down a red 3. Janus and Patton were playing Uno, something they did a bit. But tonight was different, because Remus had left out some of his more _adult_ drinks and they two of them had gotten slightly drunk. When Patton got drunk, he became a giggly, flirty mess, which Janus was now witnessing.

“A date? Like, a romantic outing, just the two of us?” Janus asked, his words just ever so slightly slurred together. 

“Of course silly? What other type of date is there, except for the numbers and fruits!” Patton said, giggling some more. Janus’ already flushed face turned a bright shade of red, but he smiled.

“Bets on!” Janus said, taking off his gloves to show that he meant it. Then he slapped down a yellow 3. “Uno,” he said, smirking. He didn’t know why he wanted to win this, he really wanted to go on a date with Patton, but Janus had a competitive streak that rivaled Roman’s, he had to win this. 

“Draw 4 cards Dee!” Patton said, slamming his wild card on the stack of played cards. Janus groaned and picked up four cards from the deck. “Uno!” Patton said. “Also, the color is now blue.” 

“Janus looked at the five cards in his hand, none of them were blue. He sighed and picked up a card. Patton laid down his last card and cheered loudly. “I won!” He tried to stand up, but fell over, giggling some more. Janus had to catch him so that he didn’t hit his head on the table.

“Choose where you’re taking me on a date tomorrow! I can’t wait!” Patton said, running his fingers absentmindedly through Janus’ hair. Janus was sober enough to be taken aback by the affection, but drunk enough to not pull away. Finally, the two drifted apart and went their separate ways to bed.

* * *

The next day, Janus was standing in the kitchen making lunch. He had slept through most of the morning, thanks to his hangover. He felt much better now, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the events of the night before. Had Patton actually asked Janus to take him on a date? Or was that just a dream?

Patton walked into the room, looking incredibly upbeat, with an extra bounce in his step. “Morning Jan! Have you picked out where you’re taking me tonight? I can’t wait!” So it wasn’t a dream, Janus thought. Patton remembered it, which meant it had actually happened. How did Janus let this adorable man convince him to take that bet? He had to have been more drunk than he realized.

When Janus didn’t answer, Patton’s eyebrow’s furrowed in an expression of worry. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. Last night was a little strange, it’s fine if either of us said stuff we didn’t mean. If you don’t want to, we don’t have to go on a date.” 

“No!” Janus said, causing Patton to startle a little. “I mean, I do want to go on a date, if you’re still up for it. I just haven’t decided where to take you.” Patton’s face brightened, causing Janus’ stomach to do a somersault. Everything about Patton made Janus feel like he had butterflies in his stomach, which was a completely new feeling to him. 

“You sure you want to go out tonight?” Janus asked.

“Of course! I suggested it, right? Now don’t tell me where we’re going! Surprise me!” Patton said, walking off, beaming even more than he was before.

* * *

“A carnival!” Patton said that evening when they reached their destination. Janus had spent an hour searching for the absolute perfect place for a first date. And luckily, the carnival just so happened to be in town. Janus had never been to a carnival, but from what he knew, it was right up Patton’s alley. 

“You like it? Should we go somewhere else?” Janus asked. Patton shook his head excitedly, taking in all the sounds and smells of the carnival. The bright and colorful lights looks magical against the dark night sky. The sounds of kids laughing and music playing gave Janus the sense of being carefree, and he felt comfortable there. 

“What should we do first?” Patton asked. 

“I’ve never been to one of these, so you lead the way,” Janus said. Patton smiled another one of his adorable smiles, making Janus’ heart beat a few beats faster. He face warmed when Patton laced his fingers through Janus’ gloved ones and pulled Janus along, weaving through the crowd. 

“We should start with the games! Before all the good prizes get taken!” Patton said.

“Patton, you know these games are set up to be unbeatable. No one ever wins the big prizes. It’s a con, a way to steal your money,” Janus tried to explain. But Patton didn’t pay attention to his date’s warnings, instead he was walking up to one of the games. 

Patton moved from game to game, losing each time, but enjoying it non the less. Janus mostly watched, only playing games that Patton insisted he’d be good at. Janus liked watching Patton, who was acting like a kid in a candy store. Rushing from one game to the other, gushing over some of the cuter stuffed animals that were hanging up as prizes.

Suddenly, something caught Janus’ eyes. He told Patton he’d be back in a moment and headed off to a nearby game. After about ten minutes at the game, Janus came back, carrying the biggest stuffed animal Patton had ever seen.

“Is that a frog?” Patton said excitedly. The stuffed frog was just a tiny bit smaller than Patton. Janus smiled as he handed it to Patton, who’s eyes were twice their normal size. 

“Yeah, I won it for you. Apparently you were right, you can beat those games. Guess it takes a master of deceit to beat a con.” Patton set the frog on the bench behind him and wrapped his arms around Janus, surprising the latter with a hug. 

“I love him so much! Thank you Janus!” Janus’ cheeks warmed, and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Patton.

“It’s no big deal. Come on, grab your frog and let’s get some food.” Patton pulled away and grabbed the stuffed animal, carrying it as he followed Janus.

Patton picked out a food truck to get their snack at, insisting that they both get elephant ears. Janus left Patton on a bench with his frog, as he went and waited in line for their food.

Janus came back with two warm elephant ears, covered in cinnamon sugar. He handed Patton one and held his own in his gloved hands, staring at it.

“I’ve never had anything like this,” Janus said. 

“Well try it! You’ll love it!” Patton said, beginning to eat his own. Patton watched as Janus took a small bite of the sugary treat, and smiled when he noticed how Janus’ face lit up, his scales seemed to turn a lighter shade of yellow. 

“This is amazing!” Janus said, finishing it in a matter of seconds. Patton ripped his in half and gave the one of the pieces to Janus.

“I can’t steal yours,” Janus protested.

“You’re not stealing it, I’m giving it to you. You seemed to love it so much, I thought maybe you’d like some more.” Patton forced the elephant ear into Janus’ hands and finished up his own piece as Janus ate what Patton had given him. 

“Now, for the final event of the night,” Janus said, “I purpose we head over to the Ferris wheel and then head home.” Patton agreed wholeheartedly, and the two of them headed over there. Patton held his frog with one arm, and with his free hand, he clasped Janus’ hand.

The attendant got the two situated into one of the Ferris wheel cars, Janus on one side, Patton and his stuffed frog on the other. As they were lifted up into the air, with all the noises and crowds of the carnival underneath them, Patton reached over and cupped Janus’ face in his hands. Janus jolted a little bit in surprise, but when Patton moved to pull away, Janus grabbed his hand and held it there. 

“Don’t, I kinda like it,” he whispered. Patton smiled, admiring the snake man across from him.

On an impulse, Patton leaned closer to Janus, bridging the gap between them. He planted a quick kiss on Janus’ lips, which managed to be both cold and warm at the exact same time, a sensation Patton quickly became obsessed with. He pulled away, his cheeks a rosy pink color.

“Sorry, I should have asked.” He said, embarrassed. But instead of answering, Janus leaned over and returned the kiss, quick and full of emotion. Then the two of them pulled away, embarrassed and fully of giddiness.

“So, this date? Did you like it?” Janus asked.

“It was perfect!” Patton said, leaning over and planting one more kiss on Janus’ lips. “Absolutely perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Patton was so much fun to write! He's just so wholesome and full of love.  
> Anyways, if you want to send me a writing prompt, check out my tumblr blog: @genderfluidturtle. Leave it in my inbox and I'll do my best!  
> Again, thank you for reading! <3  
> Much love and gratitude,  
> Turtle


End file.
